Bori
"Kiss me." "Little weird....Let's do it." - Tori and Beck in the Pilot Bori 'is the term for the pairing of 'Beck Oliver'' and Tori Vega ''(B/eck and T/'ori'),' '''is one of the the most popular pairings. It is rarely called '''Teck' (T'/ori and B/'eck) or Beri (Be/ck and To/'ri'). This ship is one of the most liked and disliked ships on the show. Although Beck is Jade West's boyfriend (Bade), there is evidence that suggests that Beck and Tori do in fact like each other. Beck is seen in the show as trying to welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts and make friends with her, causing Jade to become very jealous. Bori Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, he doesn't seem to care. *When Tori walks into the room in the middle of class, Beck smiles to himself. *When she is rubbing the stain out, and he giggles and says "You might be making it worse, actually." After that, they gaze dreamily into each other's eyes. *He asks Jade if the "dog" (Tori) can sleep in their room. *He didn't approve of Jade pouring coffee on Tori's head. *When Tori says that Beck should kiss her he doesn't object. *After Tori kissed Beck she said, "Man, I love this school!", probably implying that she liked the kiss with Beck. 'The Bird Scene' * Beck asks Tori to have lunch with him and his friends, in a flirty way. *He gives her an idea of what to do with her locker. 'Stage Fighting' *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, she jumped on his back to try and protect Beck. *Beck smiled flirtatiously at Tori when she said she cared about him getting hurt. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *When Beck calls Tori over to end the fight he starts the question, " If you were my girlfriend...." *Tori comes to Beck's RV to convince him to get back with Jade, but he says he doesn't want to. *When Tori and Jade thought the dog was attacking Beck, she was really worried. *When walking away from Beck and Jade kissing, she jealously shouts, "Try not to swallow each other." 'Tori the Zombie' * Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play, their characters fall in love with each other. * When Beck says "I love you" in the play, he looks like he really does mean it. * When Beck says,"....,you're beautiful because I love you." Tori says,"Wow...." in a dreamy way. * Tori and Beck dance together and look into each others eyes numerous times throughout the performance. * When Beck puts Tori down, he looks at her with a flirty smile. *They almost kiss, as seen by screenshots from other cameras. *Beck slowly puts Tori down after he lifts her up, showing he did want to let her go. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and Tori are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. He begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. Beck reaches his hand over to touch it. Tori smacks his hand away, while hissing "Don't touch it!". 'Survival of the Hottest' *In the beginning, Beck is seen sitting with Robbie and Tori. *Beck giggles when Tori says "My arms feel like Warm, wet hams." *Tori and Beck have a cute little argument when Beck tries to open the RV door but is unsucessful. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky'. *Beck says "Guess that just leaves you and me", forgetting Jade. * *Beck tells Tori how to spell, "EVIIIILLL," 'Beck's Big Break' * Beck calls Tori and André to sit by him and Jade. * Tori is happy for Beck getting the role. * Tori stands up for Beck after he's hassled by Melinda Murray. * Tori goes to great extents to get Beck his role back. * When they hugged it looked like his hand was going to go up her shirt. * They hugged for a long time and it really didn't seem like either of them wanted to let go when Jade ordered them to. * Beck told Tori about landing the movie role first. 'Freak the Freak Out' *When Tori says she can't go to Karaoke Dokie, Beck is the first to ask why. *When Tori grumpily asks Beck, Andre, and Robbie why they're there, he says, "Nice to see you too.", sarcastically. 'Rex Dies' * Beck and Tori perform a scene as a couple in the beginning of the episode. *Beck is very happy as Tori comes to him to play with the Turblow Jet. *They both try to get Rex out of the Turblow Jet. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck sat by Tori, instead of Jade. 'The Wood' * After Trina makes Beck sniff her arm, Beck gives Tori a questionable look, and Tori says "I have to live with her!" * When the 'The Wood' is going on the announcer asks if Beck is getting tired of the same thing which he then answers the question by shrugging, possibly hinting that he may want to be with Tori. * Beck and Tori were having a conversation on why Beck doesn't want to be on a reality TV show. * Beck and Tori have a fairly short but very cute conversation about pink lemonade and why it is pink. * Beck and André try to save Tori when Jade attacks her. * The producers set up a fake phone call between Beck and Tori: ** Beck: Hey, it's Beck. ** Tori: Hi, baby! ** Beck: Sup? ** Tori: My parents aren't home. ** Beck: Ooh, that sounds pretty good! ** Tori: I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! ** Beck: So, guess what I want!? ** Tori: Aw, do you want me to tickle your tummy? ** Beck: Yeah, sure! ** Tori: You should come over! ** Beck: Yeah, my girlfriend's not going to like that. ** Tori: I won't tell her! ** Beck: Okay, I'll be there soon. ** Tori: Alright. Love you, miss you! ** Beck: You make me happy! ** Tori: *Kisses into the phone ** Beck: Bye! ** Tori: Later. 'A Film by Dale Squires' * When Tori asks Jade what time is it she says "I'm not your clock." Beck rolls his eyes and tells her the time. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck and Tori are the last ones who did not break character. *When Tori and Beck wake up, Beck breaks character. Tori throws Raisin Bran at him, and he laughs at her when she is showing off that she is 'victorious' and Beck smiles at her. *When Beck is in character and is supposed to be invading everyone's personal space,' '''he ''almost kisses Tori, but then Jade says if he does, something very bad might happen to him. *Beck allows Tori to feed him Raisin Bran. *Beck probably intentionally broke character for Tori to be 'victorious' or in simple terms win. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Beck stands up for Tori when Jade calls her stupid and tells her to go take a timout on the steps. *Beck and Robbie stop Ryder from leaving the stage when Tori sings. *Beck smiles as Tori walks to him and the others. *Beck looks almost during the whole song at Tori. 'Beck Falls for Tori' * Beck does Tori's stunt for her. It shows that he really cares for her. *Tori thinks Beck looks good running away. *As Cat slaps Beck in their scene in the beginning Tori looks worried. *Beck asks if Tori is sweating and touches her forehead. *Tori admits to Beck that she´s scared and he half-smiles and says " It´s okay." *Beck is the only one who doesn´t smile at Jade´s imitation of Tori. *Beck looks shocked and concerned when Jade kicks her. *Beck was happy when Tori finally manned up to falling. *Beck smiles at Tori and claps for her as she finally fall off the building with "a bit help" from Jade. *The film Tori auditioned for is called "Catch Me, Kiss Me" .. in the scene where Beck, Tori, André, Jade and Sikowitz are talking about Tori´s Stunt, you can see that Beck is reading the script from the movie. So Tori gave him her script to read it 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Beck held Tori back when she tried to attack Robbie and he continued to hold her back even when she calmed down. *Beck and Tori, along with Jade, are dancing together during Kesha's performance. *When Ke$ha was performing, Tori and Beck gazed at each other and smiled for a couple seconds. *Beck went to buy the ice cream for Tori. *Beck helped Tori to look for the letters for the Ke$ha contest. 'TheSlap.Com Hints' *When Tori was new to TheSlap, Beck welcomes her: ** Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap.com. You're learning Ms. Vega! :) ** Jade: Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on TheSlap.com already. Grreeeaatt (That was sarcastic, btw). * On the Photo of Beck dressed as a hot dog Tori comments "Yo Beck, you look hot, dog." * On a photo of Jade, Cat, and Tori he comments "They got to be extras in the movie I was in. Hot stuff", calling them all hot. * Beck writes "This adorable pic was taken moments be fore that crazy dog (which Jade bought me as a present) mauled my dad. Luckily, he's okay." on a picture of Tori and the rottweiler. * Beck wrote on Tori's wall: ** Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Catherine Obvious! ** Tori: Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? ** Beck: Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me. ** Tori: Why would a bird need a perm??? ** Jade: Well, hate to break up your little flirt- texting session but Beck... I need you to come rub my feet. ** Beck: L8r Tori. :( * On a photo of Tori and Beck, Andre writes: "Love this pic. Tori and my boy, Beck. They look so good together. (Sorry, Jade!) Haha. * Tori's TheSlap.com update says "Lemonade for Beck." * The most popular pics are of Beck and Tori. * In a clip of "Beck Falls for Tori" Tori mentions how sweet Beck is...and pretty. 'Bori Songs' *Finally Falling - Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia *Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne *You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift *Daydream - Miranda Cosgrove *I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance *I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance *BAM - Miranda Cosgrove *Ignorance - Paramore *Forever - Chris Brown *Denia l- Sugababes *Ultraviolet - Stiff Dylans *I Wanna Know You - David Archuleta *What If - Jason Derulo *Brighter - Paramore *Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears *CrushCrushCrushCrush - Paramore *You and I - Anarbor *Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift *Round And Round - Selena Gomez *I Want You To Want Me - Cheap Trick *Boys with Girlfriends- Meiko *Misery Business- Paramore *Boyfriend - Ashlee Simpson *All I Wanted- Paramore *Just the Girl - The Click Five *DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again - Usher *Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha *Rythm Of Love - Plain White T's *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 *Safe With Me- Jojo *The Hardest Thing - 98 Degrees *If You're Not The One - Daniel Beddingfield *Lips Of An Angel - Hinder *With You- Chris Brown *You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson *Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects *Yours to Hold - Skillet *Secret Smile- Semisonic 'Bori Fan Stuff' Official Song-''' '''Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia, because the two sang this song together in the fourth episode "Tori The Zombie." The two gazed into each other's eyes and smiled at each other numerous times throughout the performance. They seemed to have a real connection when they were singing this song together. The song also really does describe their current relationship on the show. They seem to fall for each other more and more every day, and they're finally realizing that. Official Game- '''Stare Off, because of this video. Victoria Justice VS. Avan Jogia Stare off! '''Official Number: 10, because they kissed in the first episode for 10 seconds. Official Color: Purple, because Tori and Beck both love the color purple. Official Food: Hamburgers, because of the following video. Tori the Hamburger Great Fanfictions: Attack of the 50 foot Tori(or at least, Cloverfield monster is TRYING to get some Bori in it) The Break Up Wish Upon a Star Bori Roommates With Jade's Boyfriend by ohsnapitzJess Looking For A Way Out Of This Hellhole by ohsnapitzjess (Sequel to Roommates With Jade's Boyfriend)A Special Kind Of Love by ohsnapitzJess (Sequel to Looking For A Way Out Of This Hellhole) What Happened That Night? by ohsnapitzJess One Nice Thing by ohsnapitzjess He's Your Problem Now by ohsnapitzjess A Strange Event by ohsnapitzjess I want to believe in more than you and me by seemslikeaporno Love letters by seemslikeaporno Everything Changed by ramy4eva211 Bori In Real Life Even though Tori and Beck have so much chemistry on the show, their chemistry in real life is s o much better. Victoria and Avan are actually best friends in real life. They tend to hang out almost all the time. They have so many adventures, two being a trip to London and New York. If you see a picture or a video with these two there's a 100% chance there next to each other. If there not hanging out there always talking on Twitter. Some fans think they are a couple but they are just friends and that's the way they like it. (See:Vavan) Video:Tori & Beck// Today Was A Fairytale Video:Tori & Beck Forever. Video:Finally Falling - Victoria Justice (MUSIC VIDEO DOWNLOAD!) Video:Victorious-Finally Falling Music Video Video:Beck & Tori (My Man) Video:Tori will you marry me? Video:beck and tori dare you to move Video:Tori & Beck - Forever Baby Video:Tori and Beck ll Stick Around Video:But You're Jade's Boyfriend.... Video:Please, don't catch me.. Tori and Beck Video:Kissin' U *Tori/Beck* Video:So Contagious Tori/Beck Video:It's Only You, I Know It's True, It Has To Be... Video:all i ever wanted Video:♣ let's make this last forever tori/beck ♣ Video:Tori & Beck - Every Time We Touch Video:Beck&Tori Stripped Video:Tori&Beck Your Love Is A Song Video:Hold on me ♦ Tori&Beck Video:♡ ♡ tori/beck wanna let her know ♡ ♡ Video:If I Had You - Tori & Beck Gallery Click Here to see the Bori gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Relationship Moments Category:Males Category:Females Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Characters Category:Friendship Category:Teens Category:images Category:Relationships